Love triangle
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Between Reyna, Jason and Piper. Jason has his memories back, but his heart his torn between two girls. Who will he choose and what problems will happen while he makes his decision? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson, but Louisa is my OC/OOC thingy. **

**Random idea thing, love triangle between Reyna-Jason-Piper. **

**Please review! **

"Hiya, Jason." Piper bounced up to him and linked her arm through his.

"Hey." He grinned. "What's up?"

"The sky, Sparky. Honestly, am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" Jason kept his smile in place, but his heart thudded nervously.

Ever since he got his memories back, Reyna and Piper had fallen into battle, trying to win him over. Right now, he was bouncing between the two and it gave him a major headache. He _liked _both of them, but he couldn't decide which girl to stay with, seeing as he didn't want to upset either of them. Piper may have been a sweet daughter of Venus- Aphrodite- but she had a stubborn streak. Reyna's mother was a war goddess, so it wasn't ideal to annoy Reyna.

Piper was talking to him. "Drew's being a pain _again_. She insists that she didn't move most of her stuff onto Michael's side, but he swears he saw her do it. I've finally gotten rid of the shoes of shame and that poster with my dad." She seemed pleased with her work, staring dreamily up at the blue sky.

They were sat under the pine tree. Peleus was watching them, daring them to so much as breathe on his precious Golden Fleece.

Jason reached forward and took a pinecone from the ground. He threw it up and caught it, threw it up again and caught it again, repeating these two actions while Piper fired questions at him. "How're things at Camp Jupiter? Is Octavian behaving or is still being a jerk? How does being praetor again work for you?"

"Piper, have you nicked some of Leo's coffee?"

"Maybe a bit. But I _did _get up to go and see him early. It was something 'urgent'," She freed his arm to mark quotations in the air. She took his hand, "Turns out he had run out of coffee himself, so I had to trudge all the way back to the Big House and raid the cupboards while Chiron was sitting in the other room. And the harpies nearly got me as well. They're really cranky in the morning." Piper rested her head on his shoulder. "You haven't answered any of my questions." Jason thought for a minute.

"Things at my camp are going good- the fourth cohort got their asses kicked in war game by the fifth cohort. Seriously, since Percy joined them, they've learnt to kick butt big time." Piper smiled. "Octavian will always be a jerk. I caught him throwing teddies at some new kid."

"What'd you do?"

"Ripped the teddies up, told him to read his future."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was going to forgive him, but he was shaking and really pale."

"You didn't forgive him, did you?"

"Why would I when he's bullying a newbie?" Jason cleared his throat and did his best imitation of Octavian. "_I'm sorry, Jason, praetor, sir, it was all harmless fun. I read that you will forgive me_." Piper was giggling. Jason switched to his normal voice. "I kicked the teddies and the stuffing about, took the new kid and told him to clean up." Piper laughed. Her laugh warmed his still thudding heart.

"Oy! Sparky!" Jason turned and saw Percy and his sister, Louisa, racing up the hill. Louisa shoved her brother and gained a head start.

Jason got to his feet, pulling Piper up with him.

"Hey, guys. What's the matter?"

"We're up for that sparring match." Percy told him, grinning. "And the rematch that you still owe me."

"Oh yeah. Nearly forgot about that." Jason looked at Louisa. "Alright, Lou?" She nodded, smiling slightly. "Still haven't pulled Fire boy from his cubby hole?"

"I've run outta ideas. Coffee don't bribe him out anymore."

"What's he working on?"

"Somethin' shiny, big, covered in wires 'n' made of metal." Jason shot the Look at his cousin. "That's all I know, dude. Ya should go 'n' see him later."

Percy and Jason wondered into Bunker 9.

"Leo!" Jason called.

"Jason?" Jason and Percy looked up. Leo was leaning over the edge of a catwalk above their heads. "Dude, you're here!" Leo disappeared. They could hear him moving along the metal catwalk and then down a ladder. A few seconds later, the son of Hephaestus appeared in front of them. "Dude!" He said again, bounding forward and hugging Jason, pinning Jason's arms to his sides.

Jason squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh… hi to you too, Leo. You've had a lot of coffee haven't you?"

"You should see what I'm working on, Jason." Leo pulled Jason along in insistence. Percy followed, looking around Bunker 9.

Jason and Percy stared up at Leo's latest creation. Louisa had been right- big, shiny, made of metal and covered in wires.

"Leo? What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just putting stuff together and waiting for the result."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jason countered worriedly.

"As in explosive dangerous?" Percy added.

"That's why I lined the Bunker 9 with god sized Hephaestian metal sheets. I've been throwing bombs at it for ages. The metal just absorbs it and the explosion happens inside the metal. Not a scratch!" He cheered excitedly.

"Leo, I think you need to get some sleep and lay off the coffee for a little while." Jason said, putting his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Calm down, OK?"

"Later. Got work to do." Leo twisted out of Jason's grip and was gone. Percy and Jason stared after him, both bewildered.

"We should catch him and feed him to the- uh, don't worry…" Percy looked around innocently. Jason's glares were as bad as Louisa's. "Anyway, how's it going with your little girl issue?"

"Little?" Jason groaned and leant against a nearby work bench. "It'll be the end of me." Percy grinned, humouring him. Jason nudged his cousin's shin with his foot. "I see you managed to get married and have a kid."

"Yup."

"Something you're very proud of."

"Obviously."

"Do you guys want coffee?" Leo called out.

"You're not allowed anymore!" Jason shouted back.

"Aw what?" Leo complained. Jason and Percy shared a look before leaving to search for their friend.

They found Leo hurriedly making coffee, hiding his mug.

"Leo." Jason warned. Leo looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide with hyperactivity and innocence. "I don't think so, do you?"

"Why not?"

"How many have you had today?" Leo thought for a minute.

"Twelve?"

"_Twelve_?" Percy repeated, amazed. Leo nodded. "No wonder why you're away with the fairies."

"Away with the fairies?" Jason frowned.

"Lou says it. She comes out with some random stuff and I pick it up real easy. 'Coolio' is one of her words."

"And 'cowbag', 'boosh' and…" Leo scrunched his face up slightly in thought. "Oh, and 'ninja-ree.'"

"I know the last one."

"She should write her own dictionary."

"She probably would. If she wasn't dyslexic."

"She could write it in Greek. Or Latin. Or gibberish."

Five minutes later, with Leo drinking water instead of coffee, the three friends were sat around a hurriedly cleared workbench- 'hurriedly cleared' meaning everything thrown onto the floor.

"Leo, we should help Sparky with his girl problems." Jason mentally groaned.

"Flip a coin." Leo paused. "Actually no, 'cos I don't want you throwing sharp things at me." Jason rolled his eyes at him. Leo smiled sweetly.

"What'd you want to do?" Percy asked Jason, sipping from his coffee. Jason shrugged. "Helpful."

"You _like_ both of them, don't you?" Jason hesitated.

"Yeah." He mumbled eventually. Percy and Leo looked at him sympathetically. Jason rubbed at his forehead, trying to massage away his headache. "It's like I'm… two-timing or something, but I don't like it."

"Heh heh, two timer." Jason kicked Leo under the table. "Ow, ow, ow." Leo rubbed at his bruised shin.

"What are you doing at the moment?"

"Other than slowly going mad, I'm bouncing between the two, pretending I've chose one over the other."

"You'll be dead if they find out."

"Thank-you for your continued support, Leo."

"Any time, Jason." Leo smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason jabbed at Percy, who deflected Jason's sword with ease. Louisa sat to the side with Annabeth (who held Tobias), Piper and Leo, who had finally been removed from his precious Bunker.

The two exchanged heavy parries, violent swipes and deadly jabs. Percy seemed intent on pushing Jason back as to limit Jason's manoeuvring ground. Jason was just trying to keep his head on.

Jason was rapidly running out of ground.

He thought quickly, blocking Percy's horizontal slash with a vertically held sword.

Jason lunged. Percy jumped back to avoid the razor sharp tip of his opponent's sword. Before Percy could regain his wits, Jason advanced, attacking as fast and as powerful as Percy had moments ago.

Percy quickly recovered, meeting Jason's new strength with something of the same calibre.

After about ten minutes, they noticed neither would win nor lose.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Percy asked, deflecting Jason's blade easily.

"Don't think so." Jason replied simply, aiming to disarm Percy.

"My turn!" Louisa called out. Percy grinned.

"We'll rematch later, 'kay?"

"You have yourself a deal." Jason smirked. Louisa was on her feet by then. She and Percy switched places.

Louisa fought just as well as her brother, but with more intent of bloodshed. Within a matter of seconds, she had caused a minor shoulder injury to an unsuspecting Jason.

"Bonus points to Lou." She smirked evilly.

"If you say so." Jason sighed. Louisa had briefly trained at Camp Jupiter, so her fighting style was similar to Jason's, but also similar to Percy's.

She pressed Jason in his sword skills harder than Percy had, slamming the flat of her blade into his armour, his sword, his helmet, his limbs- anywhere she could.

Jason was still tired from fighting Percy, but he tried his best, focusing on his connection to his father to offer him more strength and energy.

Jason ducked a swing, jabbing his sword up at the same time Louisa put her blade to his throat.

They were both at sword point.

Louisa grinned cockily.

"Not another tie." Percy complained from where he sat.

"We'll get him later, bro." Louisa called, not looking round. "Drop the sword."

"Only if you do."

"Together?"

"Three."

"Two."

"One." The swords clattered to the floor. "Nice moves, Lou."

"Ya ain't too bad yaself."

**Sorry this is a drabbley chapter and kinda off topic, but I've spent most of the day coming up with another chapter. That should be up soon.**

**Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have to go?"

"I am praetor, Piper. I tell you every time." Jason said with a smile. Piper sulkily stuck her bottom lip out.

"I don't get to see you that often though." Suddenly she scowled, "And _she's _there. Little Miss Up-her-ass praetor."

"I'm praetor as well, Piper." Her expression softened.

"I didn't mean you. Just _her_."

"Nice to know."

"When are you coming back?"

"Ugh…" Jason scanned his mental timetable. "Next week. Wednesday, I think."

"Aw, that's ages away!"

"Yeah, I know. We can IM if you want."

"Well, OK." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you Wednesday."

"Yep." She turned and jogged back down the hill, her layered hair bouncing around her shoulders. Jason sighed. This was going to be a fun week.

"Ah, there you are. What took so long?"

"Uh… took some wrong turns. Ended up at some random doughnut stand." Reyna laughed. Jason smiled sweetly. She was already in her toga and purple praetor cape with the shining praetor badge she polished every morning.

"Right, work to do." She threw a bundled up sheet and purple cape with his praetor badge attached. "Octavian had to see you about something."

"Great."

"Don't be too hard on him. He does a good job."

"For a fat headed, blackmailing, scrawny git." Reyna raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for that, praetor." Jason looked round, absolutely carefree. Octavian's skinny face was set in a scowl and his beady, cold eyes were fixed on Jason.

"Anytime. Teddies told ya anything?"

"You will fall to a personal issue."

"Uh-huh." Jason said, disappearing into a side room to change. He left the door ajar to talk to them. "What else did they say?"

"That a shadow child will relieve and torment you."

"Makes sense." Jason said, not really listening. A few minutes later, he walked out the side room, dressed similarly to Reyna. "Still here?" He asked Octavian.

"Clearly."

"Bugger off already then." Octavian gave him a haughty look, spun on his heel and sauntered out, slamming the door behind him.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Does anyone?" Reyna laughed softly.

"You've been really harsh towards him." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Ever since you've hung out with Louisa."

"That reminds me- how are things between you two?"

"On and off. She hasn't skewered me yet."

"I thought you were missing a sword through the head."

"Funny."

"Heh." Jason laughed, looking down to straighten his praetor badge. He noticed a pair of feet stop in front of him and looked up.

Reyna was inches from him. "Hey." He said quietly.

"How's Percy?"

"He's good. I did tell you he and Annabeth are married now with a little kid, didn't I?"

"Have now."

"The kid's really sweet. He hasn't talked yet."

"How old is he?"

"Uh… about nine months, I think."

"Don't think they do."

"Yeah, but he's learning quickly."

"He is a grandson of Minerva."

"Athena." Jason corrected.

"Same thing."

"Roman and Greek- not exactly."

"Leo still hooked on coffee?"

"Obviously. Why are you so interested in everyone else?"

"I don't talk to them that much." Reyna shrugged. "I might tag along next Wednesday." Instantly Jason's heart started to thud in panic, aching against his ribs. "What's the matter?" Jason worried that she could strangely hear his beating heart, but that wasn't it. His smile had faltered.

Reyna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Don't you want me there?"

"Yeah, I do, but…" Jason trailed off, trying to place an excuse that didn't involve Piper.

Reyna didn't look too happy.

"Is _she _still bothering you?"

"Uh…" Reyna looked thoroughly annoyed. "Look, it's not my fault. I don't do anything with her." One of Reyna's dogs snuffed, as if sneezing. **(I can't remember the dogs' names. What are they?)** Reyna looked over her shoulder at the silver dog. The dog held her gaze and growled in his throat.

"I don't believe you." She glared at Jason. Before he could come up with some excuse, she turned sharply away from him.

Something willed him forward and to grab her hand.

"Reyna, listen to me." She snatched her hand away, her glare hardening. Jason's words faltered under her death stare. She gave him a few seconds before turning away and storming into a side room, slamming the door behind her.

Jason felt the dogs' glares on him.

"Great to be back." He muttered, ignoring the hounds.

He rushed forward and opened the door. Instantly someone was leaning against it. "Reyna…" He warned.

"Go away!"

"I don't want to do anything with her! She's got something in her mind though that makes her think she's got some control over me or something."

"I said go away!"

"Not until you listen to me!" She caught him off guard by thundering out of the room and holding a deadly knife to his throat. Jason backed up sharpish, but the back of his thighs hit the table.

"I'm listening!" She cried. "I'm listening!" She repeated. "You're still not saying anything!"

"Not easy when a girl's got a knife to your throat." Jason mumbled. Reyna's eyes narrowed dangerously and she moved the knife closer. "OK, OK. Piper's got some weird obsession with me. I'm trying to figure out how to deal with it _lightly_, but nothing's working at the minute."

"Just tell her you don't want anything to do with her! And don't do it _lightly_! Why are you so nice?" Jason thought it best to stay quiet. "If you don't tell her, I will!" Jason felt sick at the thought. A battle between Reyna and Piper… well, Leo would be the first to yell 'cat fight'.

"Alright." Jason sighed. Reyna studied him, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her knife.

Surprising him for the second time in three minutes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Jason didn't want the knife moving any closer and he didn't want to upset her, so he did the sane thing and kissed her back.

While he did, he heard one of Louisa's sayings… _You're in deep shit trouble, cuz. _

**Please review! I'll be really grateful! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jason wandered into the praetor room. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Reyna and her pet dogs.

The second thing he noticed was the big bowl of jellybeans with a note next to it.

Jason sat at the head of the table and picked up the note:

_Jellybeans, clearly, and they're for you._

_Enjoy!_

_Reyna xx_

Jason looked at the bowl of jellybeans. He hadn't had any for _ages_. And they looked so nice as well. Ignoring the fact that Reyna's writing was a bit off, he helped himself to jellybeans.

He would later regret that.

Jason guessed that he had eaten maybe… twenty to thirty jellybeans. They tasted like normal jellybeans, but something about them clearly was not normal.

He felt sick and his head pounded. Jellybeans never did this to him.

Reyna walked in from taking her dogs for their morning walk just as Jason started to cough up blood.

"Jason!" She rushed forward. By the time she reached him, his front was blood-stained and he was semi-conscious. "Jason, can you hear me?" In response, he choked up more blood.

Reyna looked round frantically. There was a bowl of jellybeans with a note saying they were from her…

Jason slumped in her arms, his breathing ragged and laboured.

Reyna felt his burning forehead. "Jason…" She sobbed. "Jason…"

**And cliffy… **


	5. Chapter 5

**This bit is a flashback scene because I forgot to put it in- *face palm*. Anyway, there's a diddy box somewhere below the chapter- I think it needs filling in :P **

_Jason closed the door to his apartment and sighed. Finally, the Christmas break. Resuming his role as praetor required more work than he had first thought. _

_He dumped his rucksack on the floor and shed his hooded winter jacket that had the Camp Jupiter logo in gold on the back. The jacket was black with really dark blue sleeves. The inside of the hood was the same blue colour and the outside of the hood black. _

_Jason kicked his snowy trainers off and left them by the door. His socks were slightly damp from where the snow had snuck into his shoes._

_Deciding on a warm shower, he headed down the hall. _

_When he walked past his bedroom, a sensation slammed into his stomach like a Tyson-strength punch. The impact of it was so forceful, he actually staggered. _

_The door to his bedroom was ajar. A faint flickering light emitted from inside. _Candles?

_The sensation was playing over certain parts of his body. It took a few seconds for him to realise what it was, but when he did, he had found out why. _

_Lust._

_And why?_

_Well, a certain daughter of Aphrodite was lying in his bed, with the sheets tucked around her fine body with only her black, lacy underwear on. _

_The second thing Jason noticed about her was the alluring rosy pink aura about her. _

"_You've been out ages." She breathed. "I was thinking about trying again tomorrow." _

_He was sure she was using charmspeak, but her tone was so husky and seductive, he had trouble concentrating. _

_Piper slipped elegantly from the bed and gracefully swayed over to him. Her hand was warm on his chest through his T-shirt, her other hand taking his. She began to guide him towards the bed._

"_Piper-" He started._

"_Ssh." She said, standing close to him, her body brushing his. Jason swallowed nervously, trying to overcome her alluring power._

"_Piper-" He tried again._

"Ssh_." She shushed him again, softer and more playful. She stood up on her toes, grazing her lips over his. _

_Jason's mind slowly went foggy. The longer she kissed him, the more his mind clouded over. _

_The last thing he remembered was Piper pushing him down onto the bed and her sitting astride his lap. _


	6. Author's note

**Thank you to a guest reviewer by the name of Anonymous. I couldn't find the dogs names without Mark of Athena spoilers- it's a Christmas pressie and I haven't read it yet- *sad face* **

**Hopefully I will update ASAP **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, no updatey in a while. **

**Anyways, here it is- this was originally written on the last chapter, but I decided to split it for a cliffy. This is still in the past 'cos it's in Italics. **

**Please review! **

_When Jason woke up, he noticed two things._

_One- Piper was next to him._

_Two- they were both naked._

_He cursed silently. Just as quietly, he slipped out of the bed and found his clothes strewn all over the floor._

_Why had Piper done that? _

_He mulled over the question as he collected his clothes and got dressed. He escaped his room quietly. _

_It was quarter to nine. Percy would be up by now, wouldn't he? _

_Jason grabbed his winter jacket and pulled his still slightly damp trainers on. _

"_Hold on!" Percy shouted at whoever was hammering on the door. _

_Stepping over Tobias and Max's toys was like an assault course. _

_Percy opened the door. Jason stood there, his eyes shining like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Are you OK?" _

"_Percy, I need to talk to you." _

"_Right. Come in and make yourself at home. Just don't step on the Lego. It hurts." Jason gave a small, grateful smile, but it fell after a few seconds. _

"_Unki Jason!" _

"_Hey Tobias, hiya Max." Max gurgled. He was a few months old. Tobias, being a grandson of Athena, was advanced in speech and movements. He could walk fine on his own for a little while. _

"_Hi Jason." Annabeth walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of cereal- chocolate hoops in milk (Tobias's favourite) and a baby bottle. "Tea? Coffee?" She offered. _

"_A real, strong coffee, please." Annabeth nodded, setting her eldest son's breakfast on the table. She tapped her knuckles on the wooden surface._

"_Tobias, breakfast." Tobias set a blue teddy next to his little brother and got up clumsily, toddling over to the table. _

_Five minutes later, Jason was sat on the sofa amid children toys and nursing a black coffee. _

"_OK, cuz, what happened?" _

"_Well… I got home late-ish last night. Walked past my room and there were candles lit inside." Jason felt his cheeks warming. This was awkward. "Uh… Piper was there and… erm… well, she kissed me, but my mind just… blanked out. I woke up... err…" _

"_Starkers next to her?" Percy suggested. Jason hesitated before nodding admittedly. "Dude, you're in trouble."_

"_How'd she do the… mind blank thing?" _

"_Err… I'm guessing she had a motherly helping hand." Jason sighed. "Just keep Piper and Reyna as far apart as possible."_

"_And do what?"_

"_We'll work on that. Drink." Percy pointed at Jason's coffee. Jason sighed, but did as he was told. The coffee awakened his senses more than usual. _

"_Have you put something in this?" He asked._

"_Yeah, nectar." Percy smiled innocently. _

"_You're the best cousin." Percy grinned cockily. _

"_Don't let Lou here you say that." Jason nodded in agreement, gulping down his coffee again. _

"_Unki Jason play ball?" _

**Had to put a wee bit of Tobias at the end :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**Message to **_**vivi-rose:**_

**You may not like Jason, but I don't want Zeus/ Jupiter coming after me with the lightning bolt for killing his son off. :P :D **

**Anyway, everyone else, please review :D **

"You tried to kill him!"

"I would never do that!"

"Then why does the note say from you!?"

"I don't know! But it isn't my writing!"

"It _looks _like your writing!"

"It's not though! I wouldn't do that!"

"Enough!" That was new voice. Jason tried to open his eyes, but they refused.

Piper and Reyna had been arguing- well, duh- and Louisa seemed to be hanging around somewhere.

"Lou, you don't understand! Just-"

"I don't understand?" Louisa sounded thoroughly annoyed. "_I don't understand?_ Can I remind ya watch shit I had ta put up with! 'N' here're ya are, arguin' over a boy like fuckin' blonde bimbos!"

"Lou…" Percy warned.

"Just shut up!" Jason smelt a strong sea fragrance and it seemed to awaken his senses. He groaned.

"Attagirl, Lou." Leo congratulated.

Jason stirred and grimaced before weakly opening his eyes. Everything was blurred for a few seconds. Two fuzzy forms moved forward and sat next to him, one either side.

He worried that it was Piper and Reyna, but it was Percy and Leo.

Louisa and Annabeth stood between Piper and Reyna, Annabeth holding a baby.

Piper and Reyna made to move forward to sit next to him, but Louisa beat them to it. She grabbed their arms and held them back. The grip she had on their arms was going to leave bruises. Struggling just made it more painful.

Instead Percy and Leo sat either side of their cousin and friend.

"You're an idiot." Was the first thing Leo said to him.

"Thanks." Jason croaked. Leo grinned cheekily.

"How're you feeling?" Percy asked, hitting Leo for Jason. Leo pouted childishly, rubbing at his new 'boo-boo'.

When Jason didn't answer, Annabeth moved forward with a glass of nectar. "Thanks." Percy smiled at her.

Percy helped Jason drink the nectar, holding the straw still for him.

"How about now?" Leo asked quietly, still sulking about his injury.

"Better. How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks. You went an interesting shade of green to start with." Leo grinned cheekily. "I thought you were going to turn into the Hulk."

"That was nice of you, Leo." Jason coughed. Leo's grin faltered a bit, but when he realised Jason wasn't going to cough up blood, his grin returned.

"Lou beat Octavian up. You missed it."

"I didn't beat him up." She paused. "Yet. I just put him in his place."

"Good for you, Lou. It was still funny though. Those poor teddies…" Leo was lost in thought with an innocent, almost angelic expression. Jason watched his friend curiously.

"Who's fed him?" He asked, not taking his eyes from Leo.

"Your camp." Percy replied, smirking slightly.

"Oh."

"Ah, so the mighty Jason is awake."

"Octavian, fuck off." Louisa said, not looking round, but her eyes fixed on something high up on the wall.

"So I can't find out about the wellbeing of a praetor?"

"You? No." Louisa dropped her grip on Reyna and Piper, her eyes still fixed on something on the wall.

"Lou, you OK?" Leo had snapped out of his dreamy state. Louisa didn't answer. Leo raised two fingers, pointing at Louisa before tracing her line of vision. He too began to look at the wall. "I don't see anything." This time, they all looked.

Louisa laughed evilly.

"Made ya look."

"Who's fed her?" Jason asked. They all laughed, except Octavian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time skip. Jason is all better now. I'm in a lazy mood, I'm hungry and I don't have choc- wait… ah, I got a choccie Santa! **

Nico turned, rolling onto his side and stirring in his sleep. He was really enjoying this dream of his:

_She smiled at him._

"_Morning, sugar."_

"_Morning, beautiful." Nico replied, smiling. She had actually made him smile. It was an amazing feeling. _

_She moved her hand through his hair before caressing his cheek._

"_I like it when you've got bed hair."_

"_I have bed hair every day."_

"_It's better in the mornings." She kissed his nose lightly, teasing him. Nico rolled on top of her and she giggled. "For someone that sleeps like the dead, you're very lively in the morning." Nico thanked her with a slow kiss. _

Just as it was getting to the good part, Nico was rudely awakened by his annoying cousin, Louisa. Of course she had to pick today to tip a bucket of ice cold water over him.

"Happy birthday!" She shouted. Nico groaned. "Aw, gettin' old, are we?" Nico glared at her.

"You owe me big time, Lou."

"Consider it as ya birthday pressie."

"Thanks for the amazing gift." He said with little enthusiasm.

"Well, it's better than what you got me." Nico frowned. "Oh, that's right. Ya _didn't_. You forgot my birthday!"

"Very sorry."

"No ya ain't." She sat heavily on the bunk opposite him. "How come ya remembered Percy's birthday, but not mine? I mean, we share the same friggin' birthday!" Nico smirked.

"Very sorry." He repeated. "But maybe you should be less annoying in the future." Louisa laughed mockingly, suddenly looking pure evil. "Are you sure your dad's Poseidon?" She glared at him.

"I'm gonna be so bloody annoyin', ya gonna wish the ground would open up 'n' ya'll spend eternity with ya dad."

"OK." Nico said quietly, going for the innocent look. The innocent look often got him out of trouble with Bianca.

His heart panged. _Don't think about her_, he told himself quietly.

"Don't gimme that look." Nico scowled.

"It works when Leo does it."

"Yeah, well, I like Leo."

"That's harsh."

"So is forgettin' someone's birthday." Nico groaned, pulling the soaking wet covers over his head. "Anyway, who was this girl in that dream of yours?" He threw the covers back.

"How'd you-?" She smirked.

"You ain't denyin' it. That's a Facebook moment."

"Lou…" He warned.

"Kiddin', cuz. I don't even have Facebook."

"Then why-? Nevermind."

"Who was the girl?"

"Can't remember."

"Yeah, OK. Well, I'm gonna get breakfast. Ciao." She got up and left. Nico sighed in relief, a bit too soon. Louisa was still outside. "Git!" She called back.

"That's _birthday_ git to you, Lou."

"Uh, no." And she was gone.

Nico waited a minute before sighing in relief again.

His mind rambled to his recent dream and he smiled fondly.

Unfortunately, he doubted Piper would ever get with him.

**And cliffy! Whoo! :D **

**Review PLEASE! I'm dying here! **


	10. Chapter 10

Reyna waited impatiently as Octavian sliced open the purple teddy's stomach. He stared at the stuffing for a few, dull minutes.

"I cannot find anything related to you, Reyna, but only what I said to Jason a while back."

"Which was?"

"That he will fall to a personal issue and that a shadow child is to relieve and torment him."

"How do you relieve someone and then torment them?" Octavian shrugged, the start of a smirk crossing his thin lips. "Try another toy. I need to know."

"Reyna-" She glowered at him. Octavian sighed. "Alright, alright…" He turned to the pile of soft toys and picked a lion. Stuffing spilled onto the altar and Octavian studied it intently.

Octavian straightened his back after a couple of minutes.

"Well?" Reyna asked impatiently. He turned to look at her.

"It's hard to tell."

"Liar." Reyna snarled, her hand shooting to the hilt of her knife. Her dogs growled threateningly. Octavian glanced at them nervously. "What. Did. It. Say?" He didn't answer. "Octavian!" She snapped.

"It was the same again." The dogs' growls became more threatening. "And that you will be tested."

"Tested? By what? Who? Tested how?"

"I'm not sure." Octavian said. The dogs ceased growling and sat on their haunches. They looked round to the entrance as Jason moved through the door.

"Hey." He grinned. Reyna forced a smile back, releasing the tight and bone crushing hold she had on her knife. Jason noticed. "Everything OK?" He asked.

"Reyna wanted to know the future of Camp Jupiter." Luckily, the dogs remained silent, glaring at Octavian.

"Anything good?" Jason asked, stopping next to Reyna.

"Hard to tell." Octavian shrugged. "I'll keep looking." He turned back to the dissected lion toy.

"OK." Reyna tugged on his hand. He looked at her quizzically.

"Come with me." Reyna ordered Jason. He followed, Reyna's dogs trotting at their heels. Octavian watched them go, almost relieved.


	11. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
